


love me tender, love me true (all my dreams fulfilled)

by Militaraii



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fear gas, Fluff, Jason owns an apartment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militaraii/pseuds/Militaraii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Crap. He used fear toxin.” Jason grumbled, and looked directly at the young boy’s eyes. “I’m not going to kill you, Come here,” Jason tried, in a comforting voice, reaching out his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me tender, love me true (all my dreams fulfilled)

Tim was running.

Every step was against a dirty puddle of mud. He insisted on fumbling with his utility belt while running to who knows where, hoping to find the antidote somewhere. Except it just wasn’t _there._

_Why wasn’t it there it’s not there it’s not there it’s always there why isn’t it there now it’s not there_

 “Calm down, it’s okay,  it’s okay,” He kept whispering to himself. He inhaled sharply, and then suddenly he couldn’t stop. He started hyperventilating.

The second later, he couldn’t run anymore. He started clutching his outfit, pulling out his hair, clawing his skin, anything, _anything,_ make the fear leave.

The street seemed darker.

The rain seemed louder.

Tim fell to his knees, and started screaming.

_Help help help help help_

“I found you,” says a taunting voice, “You didn’t think you could get away that easily, did you?”

_Scarecrow._

“No!” He screamed, clawing at the ground. “Get away from me!”

Then a gun shot rang. Sounds of fighting, and he winced as a jacket was dumped on him.

“You okay, kid? He’s gone.”

_Jason_

“Kid?” Jason held up his hand, and Tim flinched and backed away, tripping over the jacket.

“It’s me! It’s Jason!” He says, and Tim starts screaming more.

“No! Go away!” Tim started crying, his face drenched in tears and rain drops. “Please don’t kill me, please, I’m sorry, Jason, I’m sorry! Please,”

“What? What’s wrong with you?”

“Please don’t!”

“Crap. He used fear toxin.” Jason grumbled, and looked directly at the young boy’s eyes. “I’m not going to kill you, Come here,” Jason tried, in a comforting voice, reaching out his hand.

Tim was still trembling, “Don’t kill me, please,” he whispered over and over. “I’m not going to,” Jason reached for his shoulders, and pulled him close. His jacket covered Tim protectively, and he could see Tim’s eyes shuffle around nervously. “Jason, I’m sorry!” Tim screamed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to replace you, please! My father, he-“ Tim started hyperventilating once more.

Jason scooped him up, and carried the whimpering boy. “Tim, Timmy,” Jason whispered, “Let’s go to my apartment, okay? It’s not far. Just hold on to me.”

Tim’s trembling hands clutched Jason’s shirt, and Jason carried him, trying to be as careful as possible.

“It’s okay,” Jason murmured all the way back.

He placed Tim in the shower as soon as they reached his apartment. “Don’t want you catching a cold.” He said, removing Tim’s cape. As he pulled down the zipper to Tim’s uniform, Tim backed away almost immediately, hitting the bathroom wall. “N-no,” He whimpered. “Jason, please, no.”

 “You’re going to take a shower.” Jason said gently, or at least he tried to, and removed the remaining clothing articles. He started splashing some warm water on Tim. At least his screaming already stopped. Tim tensed up and closed his eyes tightly. Jason sighed and applied some soap on his hands. “It’s okay, Baby bird. I’m here.”

When he got Tim cleaned, he wrapped a towel around Tim’s waist and on his hair. Tim was still trembling, but at least he wasn’t as scared as he was before. “I’ll get you some clothes, okay?” Jason moved to open the door and suddenly Tim screamed.

“Jason!” Jason stopped in his tracks, and held out his weapons in a defensive manner. It was quiet except for the pitter patter of the rain and the dripping of water from Tim. He must have looked intimidating, for when he looked back at Tim, Tim cowered in fear. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, trembling again. His eyes started watering, and his shaking hands covered his mouth. “I shouldn’t have shouted, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me,”

“Timmy,” Jason said softly, “I’m not going to hurt you. Is something wrong?” He noticed Tim glancing at his guns, and he put them away gently. “Is something wrong, Timmy?” He asked again.

“Please,” Tim whimpered, making a careful step forward, “Please don’t leave me alone.” Jason’s eyebrows shot up, and Tim flinched. “Okay, okay,” Jason pulled Tim’s arm. “Come with me.”

Jason got Tim the smallest clothes in his closet, yet they were still too big for Tim. Jason wrapped a blanket around him and gave him a cup of tea. Tim sat on the bed pulling Jason close. “Jason,” He whispered.

“Don’t speak so softly, I’m not Superman. I might not hear you.”

“I’m sorry. I knew that, I’ll do better, I’m sorry, I-“

“Hey, don’t apologize so much.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m so, I-“

“Whoa, there. Don’t start hyperventilating on me again.” Jason chuckled a little, calming Tim’s nerve a bit.

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Jason asked, his arm around Tim. Tim nodded, and finally, finally looked into Jason’s blue green eyes. “Will you stay with me, please?” He stammered. Jason chuckled. “If it’ll get the gas out of your system, sure.”

Jason stood to turn off the light, and laid with Tim on the bed. His hands still shook, and as soon as Jason hit the bed, Tim curled up next to him. Jason put his arms around him, and pulled him close.

It rained through the whole night.

“Jason!” Tim screamed, pushing himself away from Jason and falling off the bed in process. “Wh-wha-aah?” Tim stammered, looking around the apartment with confusion. “Good morning to you too, princess.” Jason groaned, sitting up from the bed. “I saved you from the scarecrow, remember?”

Tim looked at him, and at what he was wearing. Then his eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah. You took care of me.” Tim’s face heat up as he blushed. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Jason mocked. “That’s all I get? You were like a little baby! All crying, telling me not to leave you, I even bathed you.”

“Shut up.” Tim glared at him.

“Oh come on. You were so scared when I tried to leave you in the bathroom, remember?”

“Yes, Jason, I do.” Tim took a deep breath. “Well, if you’re done, thank you for er, taking care of me, and I have to go.”

“You sound as if I wouldn’t take care of you. I’m not that bad.”

“I know you’re not. I mean, you did it to remove the drug.”

They stared at each other for a while, until Jason rolled his eyes. “You know, Tim-bo, as long as I’m living, I’m never going to leave you alone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean you talk in your sleep.”

“What?! What did I say?”

“Nah. You just told me that you don’t like being alone.”

“O-oh.”

“Well, I have to go. Thank you, again.” Tim stated. “And, um, my clothes, from last night?”

Jason laughed. “In the bathroom, baby.” He winked at Tim’s blush.

“Right.” Jason watched as Tim scurried into the bathroom.

 

-

_Jason woke up to Tim mumbling his name, his face pressed against the pillow. Tim’s eyes were closed, his heartbeat was steady. He must have still been sleeping. “Jason,” Tim mumbled and Jason could feel his breath on his chest. “Tim?” He asked anyway. “Timmy, are you okay?”_

_“Jason, don’t leave me,” Tim sighed, cuddling to him.“Jason, I love you, don’t leave me alone.”_

_Jason stared at him for a while, and pulled him even closer, massaging circles onto Tim’s back. “I love you too, Tim,” he whispered, and planted a soft kiss onto his forehead. “I love you, too.”_

_The rain was softer, now._

 


End file.
